


Shadowhunters One Shots

by Maddies Manuscripts (HeadCantEven)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drunk Isabelle Lightwood, Drunk Jace Wayland, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Headcanon, Isabelle Lightwood Ships Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Jace Lightwood ships Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, POV Alec Lightwood, POV Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Written in third person, alcohol mention in chapter four
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadCantEven/pseuds/Maddies%20Manuscripts
Summary: This collection features Magnus, Alec, and Malec at this time. Not beta read unless stated otherwise.The summary, trigger warning(s), pairing(s) and rating for each piece is at the top of each chapter.





	1. "Real Estate"

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing(s):** Camille/Magnus (mentioned)  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Trigger Warnings:** N/A  
>  **Summary:** Magnus' short lived career as a "Real Estate Agent". A funny short. 
> 
>  
> 
> Work Notes: Set in 1971. Uses book information for Ragnor Fell, Catarina, Raphael, and Camille’s whereabouts but based off the picture of the spoiler from Shadowhunters for Magnus’s file.

Magnus was bored. After the first few hundred years of life things got pretty routine. He had grown up, traveled the world, loved, and it felt like he had already done everything the world had to offer. Magnus had helped Raphael with the Clan’s, and Camille’s, little _problem._ So Magnus had had his fill of Raphael for a few years. It had been a century since he had been with Camille and he didn’t want to be caught in her clutches again. That was probably the main reason he wanted to actually do something, but it was easier to state that he was bored.

His friends had not offered any assistance either. They were busy doing what was their _calling_ in life and didn’t have _time_ to entertain him. That  was the gist of what Ragnor stated flat out and he couldn’t get a hold of Catarina.  Ragnor was teaching at the Shadowhunter Academy and Catarina was a nurse at some hospital that she wouldn’t tell him the name of. After a few incidents of bothering her at work she had banned him from knowing.

              It had been about two hours since Magnus had woken up and he had already run out of things to do for the day. Magnus was sitting in his loft drinking a cocktail, since it was five o’clock somewhere, trying to think of anything to do. Every time he thought of something it was the same circular argument. His friends had a calling, so why didn’t he? That made their life meaningful and gave them something to do.

               He remembered his time as a coiffeur, which was fun, but not something he wanted to do again. So what other job could he get?  He looked over to the TV and saw a realtor ad. Maybe this was a sign! Oh! He could even have signs up all over town with his glamorous face. That would be fun. Now all he had to do was apply to an agency or maybe even start his own…

* * *

             Magnus was giggling. His plan had worked! Magnus had put a little spell on a piece of property to make it disappear from view for a few seconds every day. The time it would disappear would vary from day to day so that they couldn’t expect it.

             When he had sold the estate the owners hadn’t been none the wiser, which was funny but not why he was giggling now. When the house was meant to “disappear”, or become invisible technically, every day he had begun the habit of walking by to see what would happen. It didn’t disappoint. A few days one of the occupants were in the shower. Another time they were in the middle of dinner with the man looking into the street, At one point, the woman was in the garden and had just happened to look up through the house. The look on their faces for that brief few seconds were what got him. It was always confusion but then sometimes it was anger that followed or disbelief. The spell had worn off after a few months but it was worth all the magic he had spent on it. 

            The next prank he pulled, he did a few “open houses” in what was actually a shoe. He couldn’t take full credit for the idea since it came from a story “the Little Old Woman Who Lived in a Shoe” but he did do all of the work. It did take quite a lot of magic but remembering the statements the mundanes had made were the best.

               An older man had asked if there was a funky smell. Someone else had asked what the floor was made of, since it was so comfortable to walk on. A woman had asked how many square feet there were and Magnus had to respond with, “One foot could fit in here.”

               Maybe he should sell something to Camille next… This was how Camille had ended up in the Hotel DuMort. 


	2. Daydreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing(s):** Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Trigger Warnings:** N/A  
>  **Summary:** Alec's at work dreaming of being home with Magnus. (pure fluff)

            Some days the only thing that keeps Alec sane is remembering that the war with Valentine would be over someday. Alec remembers that there were days before Clary Fairchild when he didn’t have to run himself ragged. Being a Shadowhunter is a full time job, but even demon activity could be low from time to time.

           Looking back on that time things seemed less complicated. There were those weird feelings about Jace that he didn’t want to go back to, him denying a part of who he was, and his parents were pretty strict… Alec shook himself out of those thoughts. The point he was trying to make was that in the future after this Valentine mess, he would have days somewhat off work.

           When he was younger he used that time to train, to try to be the best and live up to his parents’ expectations, and to also read. One of Alec’s favorite things in life was reading. The library in the institute wasn’t as big as the one in Idris, but he was still vast. Maybe if Alec read two books a day for one hundred years he might be able to get through them all, but that was just a flight of fancy. Some of those books he wouldn’t want to read. They were dull or just wrong about almost everything.

           Alec shook his head again. He kept getting off topic. It was something that tended to happen when you only got a few hours of sleep a night while drinking a pot of coffee a day. Alec sat down and closed his eyes. He had probably about five minutes of a break left before he had duties to attend to. He would go to his happy place, which now happened to be Magnus’s loft.

           Alec had finally got a day of rest. He was laying on Magnus’s couch reading a book. Alec imagined that Magnus had books that he couldn’t even imagine. Being allowed into Magnus’s library, his home was one thing that made his heart flutter. He was hoping that one day he would be able to call the loft his home as well. The thought made his heart soar.

       Chairman Meow was on his stomach asleep as they waited for Magnus to come home. Magnus had offered to cancel his clients for the day and have a day together but Alec was having more days off recently and he didn’t want to inconvenience his partner. He would have scheduled off days in the future that they could use, but it was also nice just being able to have some time to himself in their loft. Alec didn’t realize that there was a small smile that had unwittingly grew on his face at these thoughts.

      Alec would have all day to lounge around. There would be no stress, no worries, it would just be peace. In the present Alec took another calming breath. He would stay in the laying position with Chairman Meow all day. He could wait for Magnus to come home and maybe cook a nice meal for the both of them. Maybe if he was feeling particularly lazy he would even order delivery from one of their favorite places.

       Or maybe their days off had aligned. Maybe Magnus and Alec could plan to have a day off together where they were together. Alec didn’t know if Magnus was a huge book lover, like Alec was, but he was hoping he was. Maybe they could both lay on the couch together reading a book, maybe even the same book, with only their feet tangled together. Alec could look up from the book they were reading and see the looks on Magnus’s face as he read. Maybe he would just look at him for a while. Alec couldn’t imagine a time when he wouldn’t be captivated by Magnus. Would Magnus be a person who put makeup on every day? Was that a calming ritual he just did every morning? Or would he be bare faced and not care what he looked like around Alec because he knew Alec thought he was the most beautiful person on the planet inside and out.

       Would Magnus catch him staring and give him a smile and a head tilt to get back to his book? Or would Magnus be so caught up in reading that he didn’t notice and Alec would have to forcibly remove his eyes from Magnus’s face so that they could both finish the book by the end of the day and discuss it over dinner.  Would Magnus do the same? Would he think Alec was breathtakingly handsome by just being alive? Would Magnus enjoy the comfortable silence between them? Or would Magnus be one of those readers whose mouth moved to the words as he read. Would he randomly laugh or cry or snort with the words on the pages?

      Alec heard a knock on his door, cutting him out of the daydream he had been in and back to reality. He took a deep breath and locked the daydream in his heart. He knew that future wasn’t here now, but he hoped it would be. He took another deep breath and got his mind back into Shadowhunter mode.

      “You can come in.” Alec stated in his authoritarian “Acting Head of the Institute” voice.

       If Izzy noticed the fact that he by the time she was seated, he had thrown his phone in the desk she didn’t mention it. He knew that she would have stated something if she had caught the text to Magnus asking him if he liked books.


	3. Confetti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing(s):** Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood (mentioned)   
> **Rating:** G  
>  **Trigger Warning(s):** N/A  
>  **Summary:** Set after episode 2x06 while Jace is living with Magnus. Jace isn't a good house guest during that trying time for him and Magnus gives him a (somewhat petty) warning.

                 Magnus Bane was at his limit. There was only room for one obnoxious being in his life, from time to time, and that was Raphael. Jace had overstayed his welcome and was getting on his last nerve. Bringing random people to his house was the first straw. The second was that he kept interrupting him and Alec. There were other little things along the way as well, Jace was a horrible roommate at this point and time, but these were the ones that stood out to Magnus. The final straw that broke the camel’s back was when he decided to **_delete_** the **_newest_** episodes ofRu Paul’s Drag Race and Project Runway that he had been saving for tonight.

               Magnus didn’t even care to see what Jace was recording instead. He. Was. Furious. Magnus understood that Jace was having some sort of mental breakdown or something, but he had no right to do this! Since he was Alec’s brother Magnus couldn’t do anything to permanently harm the boy, but he could make his life a little bit more inconvenient so that maybe he would think about the inconveniences he was causing others!

               With a flick of his wrist Magnus cast the spell that would doom Jace for the next twenty-four hours. About thirty seconds later Jace was yelling, “MAGNUS!” He stormed out of the guest room, eyes blazing, with confetti stuck in hair and falling all around him. It was a sight that made Magnus feel infinitely better than before. (He was petty, it was one of the qualities he had learned to live with about himself.)

               Magnus responded casually, “Yes, Jonathan?” Magnus was relaxed on the sofa like that cat who got the cream. Even though, technically, Jace was the reason he _hadn’t-._

“What. Did. You. Do?” Jace asked over enunciating each word to make sure Magnus knew how pissed he was.

               Magnus responded with a wave of his hand in nonchalance, “Oh, I’m sorry. I was doing some work for a client and some of the spell must have lingered around the apartment. He’s having a surprise party for his daughter and was requesting me to help him make it more festive. It was a spell that I was trying out. Don’t worry. It will wear off in twenty-four hours.”

               Magnus picked up the glass of liquor from the table and took a sip. Jace rolled his eyes and stomped back into the bedroom. Magnus cleaned up the confetti on the floor with his magic and fully relaxed into the couch. He wondered how Jace was going to explain that to his bedmate. ~~Every time Jace blinked confetti would rain down above his head.~~


	4. Halo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing(s):** Magnus Bane/ Alec Lightwood  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Trigger Warning(s):** Alcohol mention, drunk Jace and Izzy but Alec takes care of them.  
>  **Summary:** Izzy introduces Alec to Beyonce’s Halo. Alec will never admit that when he listens to the song he thinks of him and Magnus.
> 
>  
> 
> [Halo by Beyonce ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VyR7yoDBQSg)   
>  [Halo cover by Peter Katz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BeMJoRppPDw)

The first-time Alec heard the song, Izzy and Jace were giggling beside him. They had dragged him to Pandemonium, with the help of his boyfriend, for a night out. His brother and sister had just come back to the table after they had been dancing and were both a little tipsy. They each had an almost empty drink in their hand.

Alec asked, “What are you two giggling about now?” 

The question sent them off into more uncontrollable giggles. For some reason, him not understanding the joke made it so much funnier for his twisted siblings. Alec felt Magnus wrap his arms around his waist from behind. Alec turned his head to accept a quick peck from his boyfriend. Magnus put his head-on Alec’s shoulder. 

“What are you two buffoons giggling about over here?” Magnus asked with more of an amused tone of voice than Alec had. 

Izzy responded, “The…” she choked out a breath. “Song!” 

Alec could feel Magnus’ head do a little tilt. “Halo by Beyoncé?” 

Both Jace and Izzy nodded. Jace stated, “It’s perfect for you both! Because of the angel blood!” 

Izzy nodded harder in agreement, “Allll the ruuuulless I have you breakkiinn” [A/N: Yes these are the wrong lyrics. It’s on purpose] That set off another round of giggling. Alec reassessed them, maybe they were more drunk than he had previously thought. 

It seemed like Magnus had caught what they were talking about and rolled his eyes. “All right, no more drinks for you tonight.” They both pouted but after Jace tried to stand up to argue and tripped on air they agreed that maybe that would be for the best. 

When Alec was getting his siblings into a cab a little while later he asked Magnus, “What were they talking about with the song?”

Magnus rolled his eyes, “Halo by Beyoncé is a love song about her thinking her partner is an angel. I think they were making the comparison of us to the song.” 

Alec blushed, “Oh.” 

Magnus smiled gently changing the subject, “After you get these drunks to the Institute will you come back to mine?” 

Alec gave a small smile back and nodded. He leaned in for a quick peck before getting in the cab to make sure that his siblings made it into the Institute without trouble. He knew if he left them alone, they wouldn’t end up at the Institute but another bar or worse. Alec’s siblings could always get themselves into trouble.

* * *

A few days later Alec and Izzy were scheduled to train together. When Alec walked into the room, Izzy put on the stereo and a slower than usual song started to play. Alec gave her a curious look as he started to do his warm ups.

Izzy’s smirk became predatory, “This is Halo by Beyoncé, dear brother.” 

Alec’s cheeks had turned a little pinker than before. “Izzy.” Alec complained.

Izzy put up her hands in surrender and said, “Just listen to it while we train. You’ll see what I meant. I know you haven’t listened to it.” Alec gave into his sisters demands, knowing that it would be easier than trying to get her to change the song, and while he did think of Magnus with this song, it wouldn’t be something he would admit to anyone.

* * *

Alec would be in his office doing paperwork, thinking about Magnus, and he’d catch himself humming a slower version of “Halo”. [A/N: Think of the Halo cover by Peter Katz, link in notes above!] He would catch himself humming, roll his eyes and force himself to stop. He would put on some classical music to help him concentrate back on his work. 

He started humming the song again while he was at home cooking dinner. He’s happy. There were no worries plaguing his mind. After cooking for his siblings while his parents were away in Idris, it had become second nature to him. He wasn’t a professional by any means, like Magnus was, but he could make food that tasted good while Magnus was working in the other room.

Alec would be moving with grace from checking what was in the oven, to stirring the pot of sauce, and getting some more spice from the spice rack. Magnus walks in to the kitchen hearing him humming their song and have a little smile on his face. To see Alec in his element, happy, and carefree in their home. 

Alec doesn’t notice Magnus until he turned to get the plates from the cupboard behind him and it startles him. Normally he’d know when Magnus was in the room, but sometimes Magnus could be sneaky like a cat. 

Alec has the same loving smile on his face as his lover. “Hey.” He’d say in a warm tone while his boyfriend walked towards him.

Magnus responds, “Hey.” He wraps his arms around Alec’s waist putting his head-on Alec’s shoulder as he gave him a hug. They’d soak up each other’s presence for a few seconds, take a few deep breaths in together, before Magnus moves his head to look in Alec’s eyes. 

“You were humming the song again.” Magnus would tell him with a teasing glint in his eye. This wasn’t the first-time Magnus had caught him doing that and it probably wouldn’t be the last.

Alec blushes, Magnus is still proud he could do that to his boyfriend after all these years. Alec moves his left hand, with the new engagement band catching the light, to the back of his neck while looking down. “Really?” He says shyly. He’d then roll his eyes, “I can’t believe Izzy got me addicted to that stupid song. I mean really?” 

Magnus responds with a little chuckle, “If the shoe fits, darling.”

Alec makes a hum of agreement and they both lean into the soft kiss. Giving themselves a few more seconds to bask in each other’s presence before they came back to reality and stared to finish getting dinner ready together.

* * *

Somehow, at Magnus’ and Alec’ wedding the song has been a part of their first few dances as a married couple. Alec didn't know if it was Izzy's or Magnus' doing. . . He was too happy to care.

* * *

The next time the song came up was when they were having their monthly family meal. This time in the rotation, it stated the place to be Alec and Magnus’ apartment. The whole family is gathered around the table, with their kids and significant others, having a warm and happy evening. Izzy asks Alec if she could put on some music. 

Alec gives her the go ahead by rolling his head to the stereo he and Magnus own. She’d be looking through the songs and find “Halo” in the selection. She smiles and that’s where she starts the songs. They were all still talking so she put it on low so that everyone would still be heard but it was just loud enough that people could understand it. 

Izzy shoots Alec a devilish grin, while Alec would just roll his eyes. “Magnus likes it.” Alec would state, but they both knew that wasn’t the only reason the couple had the song. 

Izzy would hum with amusement and sarcastic agreement. They both smile at each other and she’d be welcomed back into the family conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> These works are also at my [Tumblr!](https://maddiesmanuscripts.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
